Talk:FAQs/@comment-50.53.18.78-20140828201233
Loving this game, but it could be so much more. BUG: I've recently got 4GS network upgrade and it did literally nothing for my download times. I got a few going that are going to take 7+days to download. Going from 4g to 4gs is a 25% increase in download speed, meaning somewhat would take 7days to download should now only take ~5 1/4 days to download, but when I got the upgrade it didn't recalculate my current downloads. I've also noticed this on device upgrades too, unless it's a newly added process after upgrading the speed increase factor does not apply to new stuff. 1. As mentioned before actual virus would be an awesome addition than just 'spam' and 'spyware'. With that some sort of upgrade system for them would be awesome, like compress size to upload faster, custom spam software that gets larger file sizes to upload but overall gives more coins per hour, ect ect. 2. Ip's we have hacked are saved in a separate list so we have our queue list cleared out as needed. One step further would be to be able to put notes on IP's we have hacked or are currently hacking. Example: Someone hacks me, dose not delete the log and I get their IP, and I of course hack them and would want to put a note on the IP link that they should be targeted. This is DIFFRENT than the notepad app you can get. I'm saying quick notes we can put on every ip link. Also this hack list and the notes on them would be links to what we can currently do in the 'processes' area on the main screen. 3. I know we can see what level of spam someone has we have uploaded and the IP, but why not has that information on the hacking links too? Example: on the hack list we have IP, finished time, success or fail under process bar, then running spam level: XX and maybe running spyware: XX then the firewall level. This way we don't have to hack in and check or run though a list of 500 people to see what spam and spyware we have running and cross reference it to our hack list. 4. The log: being able to modify the log is fun and provides some neat things we can do, however it gives rise to people leaving racist and sexist comments. This also makes it hard for people to know when they have been hacked. If the logs where more along the lines of entries that could be modified to scramble, encrypt, or delete that would prevent this. This would also give way for two or more new tools. A log encrypted and log decrypted. Just something more a user can do and spend coins on. 5. An easier way for people to join 'groups' of people would be awesome even more so if you can have a simple message board in the groups and a way to contact other members or even hacked IP's (with a report button of course). Also leads me into another thing, there should be an easier way for people to 'add contact' than just imputing an ip, there should be a linking option from recent hacks or something. This goes back to my other idea about hacking lists. Beyond that it's a fun game and good time sink for me when I'm watching TV or a movie. More interaction from the end user would be more fun. ; P